The Son of Chaos
by Son of Khaos
Summary: Percy was abused, loved, and homeless. On the run, he is taken in by the least likely goddess. He is raised for greatness. But he is destined for much, much more. Rated T. Chaos X Olympian goddess. My first story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, this is my first story, I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own PJO .**

Tending to the hearth was a young child, Hestia the goddess of the hearth. She sat there thinking about children. She thought that she would like to have a child, but because of her being an eternal maiden, she could not. As she thought this, she did not notice a man come out of a vortex that suddenly appeared. She did not take notice until he cleared his throat. She looked up to see a stunning man with black robes, hair and eyes. The stunning factor was that his robes had galaxies and stars on them and his eyes were like black supernovas.

"Hello?" she said, though it sounded like a question.

"Hello, my name is Chaos, creator of the universe, and the first being. I have been watching over you for some time now, and have decided that I would like to give you the chance to bear a child." He said.

"But, I am an eternal maiden, how am I going to have a child and who would be the father?"

"I myself am able to surpass your oath and I would be happy to be the father, I have always wanted to have an actual child that was made naturally and not by me just creating them. But warning, this child will be very powerful, and would be a demigod."

"Alright, but how will he be raised? I am restricted by the ancient laws to raise him."

"I will find him a caring step-mother to raise him, but if something were to happen to her, you will be able to surpass the ancient laws and raise the child. I will also make his scent that of one of the big threes' children because my scent would attract all monsters." And with that they got busy child-making.

**A/N that's all for this chapter, I'm sorry I didn't post earlier, because I decided to rewrite this chapter and didn't really know how I was going to write it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO .**

I was on my bed listening to my step-dad and his friends playing poker. I'm really glad for the fact that he's not my actual dad because he is really fat, smelly, a drug and alcohol addict, and he always beats me. I wonder if I'll ever meet my dad, because I hope that he is a better man than this rotten pig I call my step-dad. I nicknamed him smelly Gabe because you can practically smell him from a few blocks down the road. Oh, I forgot to mention that my name is Percy, Percy Jackson. I heard my step-dad yell at me that I was adopted while he was beating me. I guess that means my awesome mom is actually my adoptive mother, but I like to think that she actually is my mom because she's always nice, even to smelly Gabe. Her name is Sally Jackson, the most beautiful mother in the whole world.

"Hey you rotten little punk, get in here and fetch me a beer!" I heard smelly Gabe from the other room. Really? I always seem to end up being his slave, and I still get beat! Just a few weeks ago, his 'girlfriend' came in and said we were going to play with toys. I thought it was going to be fun but she ended up raping me, and has come every day except for poker days since then!

"Hurry up you little sh*t!" I heard. So I went to the kitchen and grabbed him some beer and handed it to him. He just took an empty beer bottle, and smashed me with it. For once though, my mom had walked in and saw the whole thing. She then proceeded to scream at Gabe and cradle me in her lap. She ended up getting Gabe's poker friends out of the apartment and continued to scream at Gabe. He ended up taking the beer bottle that I had given him and then proceeded in smashing Sally over the head with it, and continuously stabbing her with it.

After that, I knew she was dead. I just had a gut feeling about it. Smelly Gabe walked away grumbling about crazy b*tches and their b*stard sons. I just sat there, sobbing over my mother.

**A/N And that's this chapter! These chapters aren't that long, they're more like pages then chapters. I might be messing around with the chapters and replacing them so the story line changes so….yeah. R&R Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Chapter 3! Sorry this took so long, I've been really busy with schoolwork.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO .**

**Percy POV**

After an hour or so; I didn't actually know, I was getting light-headed; the door bust open to reveal a bunch of girls wearing silver parkas. The one that looked like a twelve year old girl, who had auburn hair and silver eyes, was in front as Gabe shouted, "Who are you? This is my house, GET OUT!" The girl just smirked and said that he was a filthy pig and didn't deserve to live. She then snapped her fingers, and he was a jackelope! I was so scared, but I couldn't move, except shake with fear, as she looked towards me and my dead mother.

"Zoe, take care of the mother, I will help the child." "Yes milady."

As this 'Zoe' was about to grab my mother, I pulled her closer to me because I didn't want them to take her away. "Child, it will be okay, we will give her proper burial rights." I heard as I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Artemis POV**

After the child fell unconscious, we left back to the camp we had set up about three miles away in a nearby forest. When we got there I told the hunters that the boy was too young and too inexperienced to go to camp. So he was going to stay with the hunt, and we could teach him to be one of the only good males out there. The hunters all agreed, though some did begrudgingly. After a few hours, I heard sobbing in the medic tent and went in to check it out…

_A few hours after Percy passed out…_

**Percy POV  
><strong>

I awoke to find that I was in a tent on a cot. I quickly looked around to see if I could see my adoptive mother. When I couldn't, I remembered what had happened, and I started sobbing. After a few minutes, the silver eyed girl walked in and started comforting me. I couldn't deal with the stress, and fell back into unconsciousness again.

**A/N That's the end of this Chapter/Page. There is no real schedule for when I post again, so I'll see you all later! Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
